


Jealousy

by The_Celestial_Toymaker



Category: The Brittas Empire
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Celestial_Toymaker/pseuds/The_Celestial_Toymaker
Summary: Just something I found in an old notebook and rather liked. I have a feeling it was originally supposed to be longer, but it kind of works on it's own.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I found in an old notebook and rather liked. I have a feeling it was originally supposed to be longer, but it kind of works on it's own.

It is a well known fact amongst the Whitbury Newtown Leisure Centre staff that Tim has a tendency to get jealous. But Gavin still loves him, because to Gavin, he's always been like that. He's the Tim he met all those years ago, the Tim he fell in love with. And it's not like he can't understand why he gets jealous (most of the time anyway).


End file.
